


Legally Mikasa

by rainy_fangirl



Series: musical aus [1]
Category: Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, I'm Going to Hell, Law School, Multi, Slow Burn, Study Date, Why Did I Write This?, the legally blonde au nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_fangirl/pseuds/rainy_fangirl
Summary: When sorority girl Mikasa is suddenly dumped by her boyfriend, Eren, she follows him to Harvard in attempt to win him back, and finds herself in the process.





	1. Omigod You Guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sasha plans Mikasa's fairy tale. What could go wrong?

The card had been passed around the Delta Nu house quickly, along with the whispers of their president’s engagement, anxiously awaited. Mikasa Ackerman and Eren Yeager were a pair to make history, UCLA had never seen a more attractive couple, the fashion industry’s new starlet and a future senator had a certain appeal that saw the campus swooning. Marriage was on the cards, it was only to be expected for such a match. 

 

‘Eremika’ as it had been dubbed by its fans, was widely supported, especially by Mikasa’s sorority sisters. Delta Nu had certain traditions when it came to engagement, leading to their vice president, Sasha Blouse, to attempt to organize their leader’s coming betrothal. 

 

“Can y’all please settle down?” She shouted, one hand full of candles, the other resting authoritatively on her hip. “This is not the time to be stupid, ladies.” Sasha passed out the candles to the assembled sisters, lighting them as she went. “Smile, like we’ve practiced. Mika will be down in any minute.” Being a married Delta Nu, or sorority girl in general, was different from regular married. Delta Nus were goddesses, expected to live like queens after college on the arms of their wealthy husbands. For almost three minutes (a personal record), the girls were silent, solemn, even. It all changed when Nina, Mikasa’s German Shepherd came padding down the stairs, coffee-colored eyes doleful as she searched for her mistress. “Shit.” Sasha muttered, patting the dog absentmindedly on the head. “She’s still picking out her outfit, isn’t she?” Nina blinked. Sasha sighed. “She’s totally freaking out. Old Valley Mall?” The dog just looked at her, tail wagging expectantly. Sasha looked up, eying the sorority girls before her. “Fashion emergency. Hustle up, ladies, your president needs you.” 

 

Sasha’s fingers tapped nervously on the wheel of her convertible, watching her best friend nervous pick out and reject dresses as the girls chattered excitedly in the backseat. Slowly, she made her way into the department store, barking at the girls to stay in the car while she checked on Mikasa. 

 

“Sasha, thank God. I can’t decide.” Mikasa eyed her stack of dresses. “This dress needs to seal the deal, but I can’t look too desperate.” She sighed. “I just hope Eren likes it, you know?” 

 

“You’re so cute. You’re really in love, aren’t you?” Sasha grinned at her best friend. 

 

“He’s been weird all week.” Mikasa blushed, running a hand through her long, black hair. “Proposal eyes, every time he looks at me. Like a fairytale. I just have no idea what to wear for it.” 

 

A sales attendant made her way over to them, smirking. “You should try this on, we just got it in, it would look perfect on you.” She said, passing Mikasa a single-strapped blue dress. 

 

“I see.” Mikasa responds skeptically. “With a half-loop stitch on China silk?” She asked, running a pink manicured fingernail down the dress’ seams. The clerk nodded smoothly. “The thing is, you can’t use a half-loop stitch on China silk, it’ll pucker.” Mikasa commented, eying the stitches distastefully. “And this isn’t new, I saw it on the cover of last May’s Vogue.” She passed back the dress, ignoring the attendant’s shocked expression. “Ma’am, I’m not stupid enough to buy last year’s...unfortunate dress at this year’s price.”

 

“Oh my god.” Sasha whispered as the manager came over. It wasn’t an unusual scene, the fact that even after four years, part-time clerks thought that they could outsmart a fashion-merchandising major. 

 

“Oh my God, Mika, honey! It’s great to see you again! How’s Nina?” The two women made small talk as the manager dismissed the attendant with a wave of her hand. “Here, we just got this in from Milan. Try it on, I owe you after last time.” Her eyes sparkled as Mikasa gratefully accepted the dress and ducked into the changing room to try it on. 

 

“Oh my God!” She gasped, stumbling out of the dressing room. “It’s perfect!” It was true, the pink cocktail dress fit Mikasa perfectly, hugging her curves in all the right places, reminiscent of the almost too perfect Barbie dolls she’d grown up with. A goddess, no doubt, to go back in Delta Nu’s history. It seemed like whatever she did. She would be successful. Mikasa looked herself up and down in the mirror, running her fingers along the dress’ material. “This is why dreams come true.” She turned back to the manager. “Thank you, I really owe you.” 

 

“It’s nothing, sweetie. Go get him.” 

 

Mikasa glanced at Sasha. “We really ought to get home, I still need to get ready.”

 

They spent the majority of the ride back to the sorority house fussing over Mika’s engagement, and all the necessary beauty procedures to prepare her. As Sasha sat doing Mikasa’s makeup in front of her vanity, they gushed over her (soon to be) fiance. 

 

“I just can’t believe it’s gonna be tonight, it doesn’t feel like six years.” Mikasa blushed.

 

“You deserve it, homecoming king and queen for six years, prom for two. I’m so happy that you’re getting your happy ending.” Sasha responded with a decisive swipe of eyeliner. “You’re totally soulmates. Go get him, Miks.”


	2. Serious (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mikasa's fairy tale goes horribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a shot every time Eren's a dick my friends.

Eren had picked her up, greeting all of the sorority girls (and Nina) by name, kissing Mikasa on the cheek as she descended the stairs. She took a deep breath, readying herself for all her dreams to come true. 

 

He had impeccable taste, Mika mused, gazing at Eren from across the table. They’d have beautiful, intelligent children, or so she hoped. Small talk had been slow all night, but that was okay, it was normal to be nervous. Suddenly, Eren reached across the table and grabbed her hand. 

 

“We both know why we’re here.” 

 

She blushed. “I guess it calms me down a bit, not a surprise or anything. You look gorgeous, as always, but we’ve got plans to make, I’ve got the future all planned out, it’s time to get serious with you.”

 

Mikasa’s heart was beating faster than she thought was healthy, it was like everything else had gone out, no restaurant, no Delta Nu, just her, and Eren. “I never thought that I-” She began.

 

“Babe, I’m not finished.” He gave her that perfect grin she had fallen for back in high school. 

 

“Oh, sorry.”

 

“When I was younger, my dad and brother planned everything out, law degree, senate seat, an East-Coast McMansion. Three kids at least, like the Kennedys.” 

 

Mikasa smiled at the memory, she’d heard this all before, ever since high school, she’d planned on following Eren through it, it seemed almost surreal that it was all getting started.

 

“Anyways, Mika, this is where our lives begin, where do you fit in?” He squeezed her hand. “I’ve got dreams to make true, I know you’ll understand, it’s time to get serious.” 

 

Here it comes, here it comes, Mikasa’s heart was beating was faster and faster. She could see it now, the wedding, Mr. and Mrs. Yeager, all their friends, Sasha as the maid of honor. It would be at the beachside church she’d grown up attending, back in Malibu, or maybe further north, by Eren’s family. The dress, the rings, all things Mikasa had been planning for years, it was now, her life finally beginning. 

 

“You want a flashy, fashionable lifestyle, you should have it. I shouldn’t be holding you back from it. That’s why we should break up.” 

 

“Yes.” The word slipped out before she could stop herself, Mikasa slapped a hand over her mouth, cheeks reddening and tiny tears spilling down her cheeks. “Wait, what?” Her heart stopped, it seemed like the world had shattered. “You’re breaking up with me? I thought you were proposing.”

 

“Mika, if I’m going to be a senator by the time I’m thirty, I’m going to need somebody serious.” Eren bit his lip, as if uncertain how to break the news. “Less of a Marilyn.” He gestured to her dress. “More of a Jackie. Somebody classy, not...that.” He sounded disgusted.

 

“What?!” She half-sobbed, half-screeched. 

 

“That came out wrong. C’mon babe, be strong, we knew all along this couldn’t last forever.”

“Shut up.” Mikasa’s voice was in between fury and heartbreak. “What do you mean by ‘not Jackie’? I’m not ‘serious’, but I love you, that’s got to count for something.” 

 

“Babe, my future’s planned. I have dreams. I thought that you’d understand.” Eren’s tone turned accusatory. “It’s time to get serious.”

 

She stormed away before he could finish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I disgust myself sometimes.


	3. What You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mikasa decides to go to law school.

Mikasa spent most of the weeks following, mourning the loss of her perfect boyfriend, in what could only be called, as one sorority girl put it: “the saddest thing since Princess Diana”. Visitors took turns comforting Mikasa and making sure she didn’t ‘ruin her body’. Sasha came in, as part of her daily ritual of updating Mika on the state of the sorority, as well as delivering the trashiest tabloids she could find.

 

You’re going to want to see this.” Sasha muttered, sliding one to her and sitting next to Mikasa on the bed. The headline read: SENATOR YEAGER’S SON ENGAGED TO LEONHARDT HEIRESS. The woman next to Eren (who Mikasa later discovered was Annie Leonhardt) was blonde, stiff looking and bored. 

 

“So this is the kind of girl Warner wants.” Mikasa muttered. “Somebody serious, lawyerly. Somebody who wears black when nobody’s dead. I’ve got a plan!” She shouted, jumping out of bed, pulling back her long dark hair. “He still wants me, he just doesn’t know it. In a different setting, Eren will see he’s getting all this,” She said, gesturing to her body. “Plus all this.” Mika added, pointing to her head. “I’ll get into Harvard, and everything!” She grabbed a piece of paper. “Step One: Harvard. Step Two: Seduction. Step Three: Marriage.”

 

“That’s great, but Mika…” Sasha protested, grabbing her friend’s hand. “Can we think through? Harvard? Really?”

 

“Sash, I have a 4.0 average.”

 

“Yeah, in fashion merchandising. What makes you think you can do this?”

 

“Love.” Mikasa answered simply, eyes wild. “Don’t lawyers feel love?”

 

“Even if they do.” Sasha eyed her skeptically. “It’s not going to be easy, you’re going to be study every day, this spring will suck. You’ll need an LSAT score over 174. Also an essay. And recommendations. This is going to be hell, but he’s worth it.” 

 

The next week, Mikasa was to fly home to Malibu (she didn’t look like a native Floridian at all, still pale even after days in the sun), for spring break. It was one of these spring break days when Mika had been attempting to tan in the pool, that she brought up the idea of law school. 

 

“Harvard?”

 

“Yes daddy.” She rolled her eyes under her hat. “Harvard.”

 

“Why? People only go to law school if they’re boring or ugly, you, darling are neither.” Mikasa bit back a retort about how they had narrowly been saved from lawsuit the year earlier by (an admittedly fascinating and gorgeous) Harvard grad. “Really, Mika, it’s absurd, and expensive. Darling, you could stay here, act, model, your pick..”

 

“Wouldn’t you rather go shopping?” Her mother asked, not looking up from her nails.

 

“Besides, Harvard’s all the way across the country, it’s cold and dark. People are different on the East Coast, it’s like a whole different planet. Why would you ever want to move there?”

 

“Love! It’s for Eren, I missed my chance with him. I can live with a little snow, I can’t just let him go marry that snob.”

 

“Fine. If you get in, I’ll pay your way if you get in.”

 

Spring was a flurry of applications and practice LSATs, while her sisters went out drinking with frat boys, Mikasa and Sasha stayed home and studied. 

 

On one fateful night in April, they struck gold, when Mika’s official scores came in, with a 179. She submitted these scores, along with a personal video essay, as her application.

 

Somewhere, in a dusty office, men were discussing her future. “We’ve never had a fashion major before, it’s an incredible opportunity.”

 

“And she has a 4.0 average!” Another chimed in. “Her extracurriculars are extensive.”

 

Their leader sighed. “Welcome to Harvard, Mikasa Ackerman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Semester begins! On with the garbage fic!


	4. The Harvard Variations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jean gets himself royally screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, I'm on spring break!

Jean hated freshmen orientation just as much as he hated professor Ackerman, maybe even more. He only had two years left at Harvard, and of putting up with Levi, then he was free to go, with a 4.0 average and stunning references. “Hi, everyone, I’m Jean Kirstein, and welcome to the hallowed halls of Harvard law. Can you all introduce yourselves before we begin the tour?”

Out, free. Two hundred and thirty nine days to go, he only had one more orientation left, they wouldn’t make him work with freshman as Ackerman’s intern, right? Jean contemplated this as the most ridiculous looking women he had ever seen appeared, clad in a hot pink skirt, with a tightly fitting blouse (also pink, this time lighter, he nearly mistook it for white), with a darker (but still pink) sweater wrapped around her shoulders, she looked exactly like the type of girl Jean wanted to avoid. Beside her, walked a german shepherd, contained only by a thin, pink, rhinestone-d leash. Harvard carried a strict ‘no pets’ policy, exceptioned only for service animals. How did she get it in? While wondering this, the group of freshmen Jean was supposed to be watching were arguing loudly with each other. From what he could tell, they seemed to be attempting to overshadow the other’s achievements. 

“Calm down everyone, this isn’t a job interview, you’re not lawyers yet. Now, as you can see on your right-” He stopped mid sentence, jaw hanging open slightly as he stared at the back of the crowd. No way. Pink-girl (as Jean had titled her in his head) was headed straight towards them, towards him, her storm-grey, determined eyes holding his own, the dog following at her heels.

“Excuse me.” She smiled broadly, something that made him feel uncomfortable but oddly warm. Pink-girl glanced down at her (unsurprisingly) pink binder. “Do you know where I can find Criminal Law 101 with Professor Ackerman?” She asked brighly. “And Eren Yeager.” Pink-girl added, blushing lightly, as Jean tried to ignore just how cute she was, and how Levi would eat her alive. 

“Two buildings down and to the right.” He smirked, directing her with one hand, running another through his ashy blonde hair as the groups of freshmen dissipated and eleven thirty approached. “Dogs aren't allowed in class you know.” Jean called after her, teasing as he stuffed his orientation clipboard into his already full backpack.

“Nina is here for emotional support.” Pink-girl sassed back, a hand on her hip as she sashayed away. 

Turning the corner, Mikasa entered Professor Ackerman’s classroom, looking drop dead gorgeous and ready to take on the world. She stood tall, just as Eren turned around. “Mika?” He asked, in almost comical disbelief.

“Eren?” Mikasa countered, sitting in front of her ex and a snooty looking blonde girl she assumed was Annie. “Oh my god, I totally forgot you go here! How was your summer? We should totally catch up!” She gushed.

Jean stayed in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest as he bit his lip. God, he was screwed. Sighing, Jean took his telltale seat in the back of the room as Levi entered.

“Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to Harvard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> save Jean 2k18


	5. Blood In The Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Levi is the creepy motherfucker we all know and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be up yesterday bc we all know this fic is a joke but we also know I'm a lazy b.

 

“I assume and hope all of you are here for a law degree.” Ackerman introduced lazily, by way of introduction. “Your families have probably already made the shark joke, but you should know that it is completely false.” He met each students eyes levelly, radiating intimidation. “Hardly any of you will turn out sharks, the rest will drown.” 

 

Levi sighed, somehow already exasperated. “We are both well aware of tuition price.” He added quietly, voice dripping with contempt. “As lawyers, you will look for the blood in the water, if you cannot develop a taste for it, you should go somewhere else. Do I make myself clear? Aside from all of you, I run a billion dollar law firm, I have interns. You do well, you get the internship. You get the internship, you get the career.”

 

Professor Ackerman takes his turn around the classroom, taking full advantage of how little some students knew. Jean sighs, annoyed with how pleased Levi is. While Jean could care  He watches from his corner, taking notes on the topics Ackerman covers and how to incorporate them into lesson plans later. And that’s when worlds collided. Pink girl raised a curiously confident hand, appearing not at all intimidated. 

 

“Yes?” Jean shuddered, thinking of all the bad ways this could go.

 

“Mikasa Ackerman.” She smiled brightly as Jean felt his jaw drop. For as much as he’s disinterested in whatever Levi did, and completely unsympathetic to any freshmen, Jean doesn’t want to watch this. 

 

“Somebody’s hopeful.” The professor commented snidely. “Very well, Ms. Ackerman. Would you care to summarize Indiana v. Hurn from the reading?”

 

Mikasa faltered, the smiling disappearing just as startling as when it appeared. Jean buried his head in his hands. “I was interested in answering the last-”

 

“But I’m asking you about the assigned reading.” Ackerman cut her off, feigning perplexity. 

 

“Who assigns reading for the first day of class?” Mika asked curiously, giggling nervously at the thought.

 

“Gutsy.” Levi muttered under his breath, displeased but not surprised. “Ms. Leonhardt.”

 

Annie perked up at the mention, smirking softly to Eren. “Yes?” She asked innocently, tilting her chin.

 

“Let’s say you teach a class at Harvard Law, something you’re justly proud of. However, the girl you call upon hasn’t read the case at all.” Levi glanced coyly at Mikasa. “Do you let it go or…”

 

“No, I’d throw her out.” Annie sneered, interlocking her fingers with Eren’s, leaving her ring on full display.

 

“Alright then.” He muttered as Mikasa’s jaw dropped, glancing between Annie and the professor. “You heard her, get your coat.” Mikasa looked affronted, like a middle-aged soccer mom asking for a manager. “And if you return, do the reading.” Levi smiled softly, almost threateningly. 

 

“But-” She protested, standing up, one hand clutching her books, the other planted on her hip. 

 

“Is it unfair? That’s how this class works, Ms. Ackerman.” The professor smirked, eyes threatening as Jean stared, horrified from the back. “On your way.” He shooed. 

 

The lecture hall was silent, save for the angry clicking of Mikasa’s heels and the slamming of the door as she left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have questions with how this story will go, please learn the plot of Legally Blonde before commenting, please and thank you.


	6. Positive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mikasa considers dyeing her hair and murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You beautiful trashbags got us up to 500 hits, making this my current most popular fic. I don't know whether to be disappointed or proud.

Mikasa ran a hand through her long, dark hair, perfectly manicured nails rustling her carefully constructed waves. She glanced down at her laptop, glad she splurged on Skype Premium before leaving California. 

 

“She looks gross and rude.” Sasha commented, glancing at the Snapchat photos. “You’re not losing him to  _ that _ .”

 

“Come on, it’s not a big deal, you were born to wear those fourteen carats, don’t let that bitch tell you otherwise.” A Delta Nu added helpfully.

 

“Positivity is key.” Sash smirked prolifically. “Smack her to the floor and tell her she has good taste in men. But bad in hair and shoes.”

 

“Pull her hair, call her a whore, with a smile.” Another girl chirped deviously.

 

“You could totally take her and steal her man.” Sasha shrugged, considering the idea. “Your dad has good law connections, right? I bet he was someone who could help you out if Annie just happened to fall into your kni-”

 

“Sash!” Mika squeaked, horrified at the thought. “Violence isn’t the answer, and anyways, she’s way taller than me, even in her ugly-ass shoes.” She muttered, glaring at Annie from across the quad. “Any other ideas?”

 

“She looks like a nun.” One sorority sister commented boredly. “Show him how fun you are. Ho it up and win him back.”

 

“I’m sorry?” Mikasa asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

Come on, get freaky!” She whined. “She won’t last a week.” 

 

“You can  _ definitely _ win him back honey.”

 

“He loves you, not her.”

 

“You’re hotter, smarter…”

 

“That bitch don’t even  _ know _ the real Eren Yeager…”

 

“Wake him up, flaunt what you’ve got that she doesn’t.”

 

“Shake it, hon!”

 

Mikasa took a deep breath, trying not to get too frustrated with her sorority sisters. “Guys, he’s not even here. You’re not helping.” She sighed. “We’re going too far, this is Harvard, for god’s sake, not a stripper bar. This…” She gestured to the screen, shaking her head disgustedly. “Is trashy, and it’s why he’s gone.” Mika bit her lip, not caring if she smudged her perfectly applied pink lipstick. “Screw it, I need a salon.”

 

The girls, as she expected them to, cheered at their ex-leader’s decision. 

 

“I’m ready, try not to get upset. It’s time to go blonde.” She took out her pink rhinestoned headphones to ignore the screeches. “Listen ladies, the black just hasn’t worked for me, he obviously prefers blondes now.” Mikasa murmured, toying with the ends of her hair. “It didn’t get me anywhere before, gotta show him I’ve got more to give. Positive.” She mumbled, closing her laptop and packing it into her pink bag, getting ready to go blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys: I'm switching up my posting pattern to accommodate for a new multichap, and I'm wondering if you'd prefer: 
> 
> 1\. Legally Mikasa - oneshot - Multichap 2 - oneshot - Legally Mika, etc.
> 
> or 
> 
> 2\. Legally Mikasa - Multichap 2 - Legally Mika, etc.
> 
> please please please let me know!!!


	7. Ireland (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Historia is the bisexual style icon we all love and deserve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, showing up a month late with coffee and a 354 word chapter: what's up sluts

“The number one reason behind all bad hair decisions.” Historia sighed, gently brushing out Mikasa’s long dark hair. “Love. You’re lost without him. But this?” She asked, toying with the dark strands. “It’s too good to destroy. I’ll help you.” The small blonde woman glanced at herself in the mirror, biting her lip. “When I’m stressed I just put this on, bought it for the salon.” 

  
Historia pressed a button on a nearby boombox, soft Irish melodies floating out. “Relaxing, isn’t it? Called Celtic Moods.” She smiled softly. “I play this when I’m lonely, and it never fails to make me feel better. I pretend like I’m in Ireland. Sometimes you get ghosted, sometimes you’re alone on Valentines, I imagine Dublin. Just after a rainstorm, walking past the farms, with some cute ginger named Brenda, we could dance without moving our arms.” Historia chuckled. “This one time in a bar I met this guy, his name was Dewey, bought me a couple drinks, and all that, he was a big time gentleman. He told me that he was Irish, we lived together for ten years.” She sighed, snipping a few of Mikasa’s split ends. “If I didn’t pay attention he kinda looked like my dream guy.” She shrugged. “Son of a bitch dumped dumped me for some slut named Kayla, took the trailer  _ and _ the pupper.” Historia frowned at the memory. “In Ireland, they’d do it right, with some Pride And Prejudice level romance on those beautiful hills. If he got tired of me, there are probably some Celtic rituals I could do to make him suffer.” She grinned. “Hey, you look like that poster for Ireland, long dark hair, sweet face... No wait, that’s Japan. Screw it, I’m never going to either.” Historia brushed some hair out of Mika’s face. “A girl as beautiful as you has a future, though, you could get any boy you want.” She commented. “Girls like you always get to see Ireland, send my love to the leprechauns.” Historia murmured, pausing before her eyes lit up. “I’m  _ not _ bleaching this, but have you ever thought about a bob?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all....updates will be coming! Soon! Give ya girl till June for exams. This summer I'm working three jobs! Kill me now! (Mornings as a tutor, afternoons as a summer camp counselor, and nights as a waitress) So please be patient! Hopefully I can get this fic done before my birthday in July?


	8. Ireland (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Historia gives a bad pep talk.

When Mikasa’s new haircut was close to perfection, her phone buzzed in her lap.

**Costume party tonight @10, 82 Harvard Ave. Be there! - Annie** . She didn’t have time to consider where Leonhardt had gotten the number from, Mikasa needed to think of a costume. Historia glanced at the phone. 

 

“You gonna go?”

 

Mika bit her lip, considering the opportunity. “I’m not sur-”

 

“If you can’t get your man back, honey, none of us can. You’re gonna go in there and fight for him!” The blonde grinned, a spark of excitement in her big blue eyes. “The Irish don’t fear anything, they keep fighting ‘till everyone’s dead.” She declared, before pausing. “I don’t know where I’m going with this, but you need to hear it.” Historia finished the bob, fluffing it a bit for emphasis. “There’s someone at that party who loves you, which is more than a lot of people get.” She smiled softly, a little sadly. “Go out there and find Ireland, the country of whiskey.” Mikasa raised an eyebrow at her in the mirror. “And love.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there strangers, it's been a while. School is over, and I hope to finish this fic (and my other multichap) before it starts again, so I don't have all of you lovely strangers breathing down my neck while I try and study. Sorry tonight's chap is so short, longer ones are coming, I promise!


	9. Serious (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Annie runs away from her problems, Eren is a certified creep, and Mikasa gets thoroughly roasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I actually passed law and gov (somehow) which means I'm now certified to write this fic.

Mikasa had fucked up. She realized this from Annie’s entryway, everyone else in their boring, Harvard clothes (sweaters, cardigans, khakis, and pencil skirts), glaring at her like she had three heads. Mika glanced down at her glossy pink heels, matching tights, and faux fur lined leotard. Her velvet pink bunny ears drooped dejectedly. She shook her head lightly, nothing good would come from running. Mikasa looked back up, chin high and shoulders back. Her cold, dark eyes met Annie’s from across the room, sending a clear message: You’re dead. The blonde broke eye contact first, squirming through the crowd to refill her wine glass, Mikasa smirked contentedly, surveying the rest of the party before spotting Eren. She smiled, practically glowing as she made her way over to him. “Hey there stranger.” The small talk flowed easily, just like it did back in California.

 

“I still can’t believe you’re here at Harvard, I never would’ve thought...sometimes I miss UCLA, the parties senior year are still a dream to me.” His green eyes glowed in the dim light.

 

Mikasa smiled softly. “All that beer, I remember holding you while you puked.” He still hadn’t noticed her haircut, but she was still holding on.

 

Eren rolled his eyes. “We were like gods, why can’t it be like that again?”

 

“Dreams just don’t die.” She stared at his hands, no engagement ring. Maybe there was hope after all. “We could keep going, here.”

 

“Hm?” He asked in between a sip of beer. 

 

“Like senior year but better, you’ve got your future all planned.”

 

Eren nodded, smirking slightly. “I do.”

 

“What I’m there, with you?” She asked innocently. 

 

He raised a skeptical eyebrow. “I don’t follow.”

 

“I’m here because I understand.” Mikasa added persistently. 

 

“I sure as hell don’t.” Eren countered, clearly exasperated. 

 

“I’m here because I’m serious.” She declared. 

 

He took a long moment, looking her over heels to endearingly floppy ears in a way that made Mikasa more than a little uncomfortable. “Yeah, sure. You look real serious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry y'all, my baby boy Jean will be back soon.


	10. Chip On My Shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mikasa kicks Eren's ass, and Jean falls in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay y'all, this chapter, according to google docs, is 2.3 k words and takes up six pages. It's also my jeankasa au weekend piece. Also, my birthday is in nearly two weeks, so it's an early gift from me to you. Enjoy!!!

Jean hated working this late at the library, Ackerman hated him when he was slow in the mornings. Actually, Levi hated him, period. However, his late night walk home did have some benefits, he actually got to see the city, even if he did get jumped occasionally. One this particular night, he was walking past the bougie side of downtown, where his richer classmates lived during the school year. Most notably, it seemed, a shit ton of freshmen, making a shit ton of noise, god, he hated parties. But then, Jean saw her, again. Mikasa Ackerman, sitting out on a bench, in an even more ridiculous outfit than the others he’s seen this week, looking like she was about to burst into tears. He slowed, messenger hanging by his side as he carefully observed the situation before engaging. “Woah, Mikasa, what’s up?” Jean paused, not sure if the joke was the best thing. “Doc?”

 

She stared at him, tears smearing her previously perfect makeup. “Love.”

 

This was a mistake, he should’ve just gone home. “Excuse me?”

 

“Put my faith in it, followed it, et cetera.”

 

“Followed it...here?” Jean blushed at the thought, but quickly shoved it aside, it was probably that Yeager kid she was always fawning over.

 

“Law school is my personal hell. Hasn’t worked out well, I wish I was dead. Instead of a wedding and romance, I’m dropping out of goddamn school, a total mess, someone everyone here can mock me for, just hit me with a fucking rock.” Mikasa ranted, softly wiping away her tears, looking dejected, but so damn cute in the bunny outfit.

 

“Wait, go back….you came out here to follow a man? Harvard Law, a goddamned Ivy League was just a stepping stone? What rich, rom-com planet are you from?” Jean asked skeptically.

 

“Malibu.” Mikasa mumbled running a hand through her new haircut, he made a mental note to compliment her on it later.

 

“Instead of lying outside by the pool you stalk some guy all the way here? That’s the weirdest reason-”

 

She looked up sharply, glaring at him through her streaking mascara. “Well why’d you come?”

 

“Okay.” Jean smirked, sitting down next to her. “Nineteen ninety three, I was born in the Roxbury slums with my mom and a series of losers, guys who showed me what not to do. I only made it here by busting my ass, two jobs plus law school, sorry I’m not weeping at your tale.” He cracked a small smile for her. “I do like the hair though.”

 

Mikasa blushed, playing with the ends of her bob. “Well excuse me, just because you have some kind of chip on your shoulder-”

 

“You’re not wrong, there is a chip on my shoulder, scratch that, it’s a huge goddamn rock. I’ve had so many opportunities, I’ve gotta be driven as hell, I’m so close, so I can’t lag behind now.” Jean bit his lip. “You might want to get a chip on your shoulder too.”

 

She rolled her eyes. “That’s a little dark, Kirstein, how do you even live with all that work?”

 

He held up two fingers. “Two things, no fun, no looks. I don’t go to parties, they’re a waste of time. I don’t spend too much time on looks, and I walk everywhere to stay in shape.”

 

“I don’t spend that much-”

 

Jean cuts her off. “It’ll all be worth it when I’m winning every case and can afford to get my mom a really nice house in Cape Cod.”

 

Mikasa smiled softly. “That’s so sweet.”

 

“That’s the chip on my shoulder, hugged my mom and told her I’m not going to let the opportunity go. Even if I can’t take a day off, I have to look ahead, all you need is the chip on your shoulder, Ackerman comma Mikasa. C’mon, I’ll walk you home and we’ll get to work tomorrow.”

 

To her surprise, he did. At eight thirty on the dot, Jean Kirstein eas at the door of her tiny but well-maintained apartment, that beaten up bag on his shoulder, a steaming cup of coffee in each hand. Mikasa offered to pay him back, he shook his head, saying that he’d stolen them from work anyways (a barista, who knew?). When he wasn’t looking, she slipped five dollars into his sweatshirt pocket anyways.

 

“I just need to prove that I’m serious.” Mikasa protested, hands on hips as he started pulling out his notebooks and study materials from freshman year.

 

Jean rolled his eyes. “What you need is to get to work Ackerman. Where are your books?”

 

She bit her lip. “I know they’re here somewhere.” Mika pondered it, checking her bedroom first, Jean trailing behind.

 

“Nice vanity.” He muttered, staring at her makeup table with a mix between skepticism and horror. “I think it started out as a desk though, let’s clear it off.” Jean grabbed a trash bag from her pantry.

 

“What are you doing?” She asked from her spot on the floor, where she was looking for books under the bed.

 

“Can you live without this?” He asked, holding up an eyeshadow palette.

 

“No.”

 

“Pity.” Jean muttered tossing it in the bag. “It can stay, just not right here.” He kept going, until the desk was practically clear and he’d filled two and a half black bags. “I don’t know what this is.” Jean raised an eyebrow, holding up a straightener.

 

“It’s for hair.” Mikasa rolled her eyes, still looking for her books.

 

“Wear a hat.” Jean sassed back, shoving it in the bag. “Your hair looks great anyways. Spend some time on the inside of your head.”

 

She sat up, eyes narrowed at him. “What do you expect me to do with this?”

 

“Storage, eBay, trash?” He offered. Mika glared. “What, you mad? Good, get angry, might find a chip on your shoulder that way.” Mikasa made a noise of disgust. “Cold.” Jean muttered.

 

“Hey!” She protested.

 

“You’ve got so much going for you, just need to put the work in, just plow through ‘til you-”

 

Mikasa grinned, holding up the last of her books. “Got it!”

 

He raised an eyebrow. “I can tell you’ve been reading.”

 

They spent the next few months studying, before her classes start in the mornings, where he yelled off terms for her to define along with Starbucks orders while Mika studied perched on the self-serve counter, after class under Jean’s favorite tree on campus or at her place over toaster waffles and strawberries, sometimes, they studied on late nights at the library, when Jean is supposed to be shelving and they’re the only ones in the building. Soon enough, they became (albeit begrudgingly) each other’s favorite person.

 

Mikasa insisted on listening to Christmas music while they worked, despite it being a month away, but Jean but up with it anyways, it was cute. Right then, she was leaning against the doorway, sending Eren off. “Have a great Thanksgiving, say hi to your parents! And Grandma Bootsie!” Mika closed the door smiling.

 

“Malum Prohibitum.” Jean prompted, rolling his eyes at her frivolity. She paused. “An action…” He started, hoping she caught on.

 

“An action prohibited by law.”

 

“Example?”

 

“Jawwalking or chewing gum in Singapore.”

 

Jean smiled. “Good, therefore malum ensae?”

 

“An action that is evil in itself. Assault, murder, white shoes after labor day.” She echoed his smile. “That’s all I’ve got for you today.” Mikasa winked, grabbing a small pink suitcase and making Jean feel like he’s going into cardiac arrest.

 

“Where are you going?” He asked before he could stop himself.

 

“Home, duh.” She stared at him with faux disappointment. “It’s Thanksgiving, remember?”

 

“Hm.” Jean mused, finger tracing the imprints of her handwriting.

 

“What?” Mikasa snapped, hand on hip.

 

“Well, you could probably pass if you keep it up.” Her face lit up in a way that made his chest hurt. “In the bottom percent, I mean.” Mika’s face fell, the beginning of a little outraged noise on its way out. “Mediocre at best.” Jean drawled, half-enjoying the glare she flashed him; he squirmed a little, straightening up in her kitchen chair. “Look they laughed at me like they’re laughing at you, we can’t win if we don’t show them wrong. If your plans can wait, I’m staying home for work.”

 

“Why are you always right?” She muttered, pulling out her phone to call home. Jean smirked.

 

Break and the beginning of December passed similarly, Mikasa didn’t even bother making winter break plans: aside from studying, shopping, and an excessive amount of stolen coffee.

 

The Christmas music spilling from Mikasa’s apartment was warranted this time, as well as the peppermint mocha in the largest size the shop offered, which Jean had in one hand, pink gift bag in the other. This new unit was killer, he figured they’d be there a while.

 

“Bye Warner, Merry Christmas and enjoy Vail!” She smiled dreamily, waving Eren off.

 

“Ho ho ho!” He grinned as Mikasa ushered him inside.

 

“Hey you!” She laughed softly. “Ready to kick Criminal Law one-oh-one ass?”

 

“You bet.” Jean winked at her. “First things first, this is for you.” He passed her the coffee and bag. “Not as good as going home for Christmas, but I did my best. My mom makes bath bombs on Etsy, it’s her recipe.”

 

Mikasa’s eyes lit up, and she deposited the pink gift bag on the kitchen counter. “Thank you, you’re so sweet to think of me.” She sipped the coffee. “Let’s just hope I’m good enough to defend you when Starbucks realizes how much coffee you’re smuggling.”

 

“Get to work and we’ll see, Ackerman.” Jean smirked, setting out his books when the doorbell rang; she answered it.

 

“Eren!” Mika exclaimed, blushing.

 

“Hey, have you seen Annie?” He glanced disapprovingly at Jean.

 

“Mmhmm, yeah...I mean no.” She paused.

 

“Great we’re going to miss our flight.” Eren sighed, stalking off. A moment passed, and she was still staring at the now empty doorframe.

 

“Um, Mika? I don’t know if you’ve noticed but every time Eren shows up you’re IQ drops to like, twenty five.”

 

“Huh?” Mikasa turned to face him, still dazed.

 

“It’s none of my business, but maybe the guy you’re trying to impress is what’s holding you back.”

 

Her face shifted with the revelation. “Yes.” Mika breathed softly. She planted a hand on her hip. “I’ve been cute, and sweet and everything, ruining my chances….” She paused again. “You want to dance?”

 

And they were; fingers intertwined, whirling and waltzing around her kitchen, the Christmas music providing some rhythm.

 

“Chip on your shoulder much?” Jean asked teasingly, turning her slowly.

 

“It’s working.” Mikasa smirked. “I feel smarter and more confident already.” She smiled softly. “Pass me that book, we’ve got work to do.”

 

The week after winter break was always torturous, Criminal Law 101 is no exception, and Jean is trying his best to stay awake in the back of the room, slowly making his way through the stacks of papers Ackerman’s been drowning him in.

 

“Mr. Ladimer was clearly within his rights for visitation, without his sperm the child in question wouldn’t exist.” Eren had been explaining his point for several minutes, but while everyone else had already lost focus, Levi nodded approvingly.

 

“Now you’re thinking like a lawyer.” Mika slowly raised her hand. “Yes Ms. Ackerman?”

 

“While Mr. Yeager makes an excellent point, did the defendant keep a record of every sperm emission made in his life?” She asked, voice coated in faux innocence. Jean looked up, biting his lip.

 

”Interesting.” Levi pondered, prowling the lecture hall. “Why do you ask?” The smirk on his face was unreadable.

 

“Well,” Mikasa started out cautiously, she was nervous, and Ackerman was feeding off it. “ Well, unless the defendant attempted to contact every sexual encounter to find out if a child resulted from those unions, he has no parental claim over this child whatsoever. Why now? Why this sperm?”

 

Levi chuckled lowly. “I see your point.”

 

“And,” She smirked, side-eying Eren. “by Mr. Yeager’s…” Mika glanced at Annie. “Standards, all masturbatory emissions where the sperm was clearly not seeking an egg would be called…” Mikasa paused for effect. “Reckless abandonment.”

 

Levi nodded, taken aback but trying not to show it. “Ms. Ackerman, you just won your case."

 

“Oh my God.” Mika and Jean said at the same time, hers a shrill cheer, his a small whisper.

 

After class, Levi pulled her aside, and Jean had to hide his glances from behind the half-finished midterm hell Ackerman had pushed on him.  

 

“Excellent work today Ms. Ackerman. I’m assuming you’re applying for my internship, can you send in a resume?”

 

“One step ahead of you!” Mikasa beamed, passing Levi a pink printed packet. “Thanks in advance for your consideration.”

 

“Dear God, it’s scented.” Levi muttered, pressing the resume to his face. Bored, he passed it to Jean; who’s biting back a grin. “Three months ago I would’ve thrown this out.” Ackerman smirked. “Make sure to file it. Any idea how Ms. Malibu is doing it?”

 

Jean shrugged. “Guess she’s got a chip on her shoulder, she’s got a really great study buddy too, heard he’s handsome. Very driven.”

 

Levi raised an eyebrow. “Thought she and Yeager broke up.”

 

He rolled his eyes, shoving the rest of the midterms into his bag, saying goodbye before meeting Mikasa outside the classroom.

 

“Oh my god!” She grinned, doing a little happy dance. “I can’t believe I did that!”

“I can’t believe you did either!” They high-fived. “Ackerman looked like he was about to blow a vein, I’m so happy I was there to see it.”

 

After a promise of celebratory ice cream later, they went their separate ways, Mika to her next class, and Jean to the library to finish Levi’s midterms. As he finished the last one, a perfect score; he glanced at the name. Mikasa Ackerman. Jean glanced around before breaking out into a happy dance of his own, stopping abruptly when a librarian spotted him. Quickly, he snapped a picture of the score, sending it to Mika with the caption ‘somebody’s a genius’. After that, he sighed happily, only a little embarrassed by the blushy smile covering his face. “Guess you never can tell with Ackerman comma Mikasa.” Jean murmured.


	11. Run Jaime Run/Mikasa Reflects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Historia gets her baby back, Mikasa feels important, and Jean gets interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 400 words on the dot. It's been a while, but in my defense, I've been busy. Big moment to come.

“Ten years, huh?” Jean asked from the back seat.

 

“Yes, I wasted ten years of my goddamn life on that bastard, now he’s got my Jaime.” Historia muttered.

 

“You...named your dog after the incest guy in Game Of Thro-”

 

“What happened to ‘I’m so busy working I don’t have time for pop culture’, hm?” Mikasa asked,  exiting the highway on the way to Historia’s ex’s trailer.

 

He rolled his eyes. “I have some ti- wait, Mika, you realize that if they were together for ten years or more it’s considered a-”

 

“Common law marriage.” She finished. 

 

“Which means the-”

 

“The dog, Jaime, can be considered Historia’s by law.” She smirked. “Anything I missed?”

 

They pulled into the trailer park’s parking lot, Mikasa turning to the blonde woman next her. “You can do this, alright? You’re a strong, independent woman who’s devoted enough to make her dog a cake on his birthday. We’re gonna get him back.”

 

Historia nodded, and the three of them got out of the car, approaching Dewey’s trailer. Mikasa marched up to the door, knocking loudly with one hand on her hip. 

 

“The fuck d’you want?” The half drunk man slurred from the other side of the screen door. He glanced at Historia, who was trying to hide behind Mikasa. “Get ya ass off my property.”

 

“I’ve got the right.” Historia answered cooly, posture mirroring Mikasa’s. “I’m here to see Jaime, it’s his birthday.”

 

Jean stepped forward. “She and I,” He gestured to Mika. “Are Ms. Reiss’s legal team.”

 

“Lawyers?” Dewey paled in a way that made all three of them smirk in satisfaction.

 

“The Commonwealth of Massachusetts recognizes your 10-year relationship with Ms.Reiss  as a Common Law marriage, which entitles her to equitable division of property.” Mikasa added smartly.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Jaime is legally her’s.” Jean summed up.

 

Before Dewey could protest, the husky came bounding, pushing his way past Dewey, out the door, and into Historia’s arms. 

 

“This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me.” She gushed, the dog sprawled out on her lap as they drove home.

Mikasa rolled her eyes. “Please, I owe you for talking me down from the bleach.” She paused. “Wait, that was law. This is why we do what we do?”

 

“Uh, yeah.” Jean raised an eyebrow. “You okay?”

 

“This is why we’re studying, to help the underdog.”

 

Both Jean and Historia groaned at the pun. 


	12. So Much Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mikasa discovers character development.

Mikasa sighed as she walked past Annie and Eren kissing like it was the end of the world. She’d planned and was patient and prayed but things just weren’t working out. Mikasa hoped he’d love her again, now that she’d proved herself, and...And it felt like a knife dragged down her chest. She’d changed everything for him, now here they were. Mikasa turned the corner to see a crowd of students gathered around a piece of paper pinned to the wall. 

 

What. The. Fuck.

 

This was a mistake, Ackerman had gotten it wrong, she was dreaming…

 

Nope. Even after staring at the wall, her name was still on the internship list: along with Eren, Annie, and some kid named Arm in whose hopes Levi seemed to like to get up and then crush. Huh, maybe Mikasa was doing something right after all.

 

Hips swinging, she made her way over to where Eren was now detached from but still accompanied by, Annie. “Hey guys! I'm so excited to work with you!”

 

“What?” Annie's voice was a low, threatening deadpan, something she would've found intimidating if she wasn't Mikasa fucking Ackerman. She ignored her.

 

“Eren, remember spring break last year? The one where we spent every night in the hot tub?” Mikasa turned to her ex expectantly. He gulped but nodded.

 

“You said nothing else would ever feel so right, but I think this tops it.” She smirked deviously. He'd thought she was dumb, ha. This internship was better than sex anyways, better than meeting the person she'd always thought was her soulmate. Oh well, Eren had perfect, stuck up Annie now. Maybe he preferred her, but last year Mikasa had  _ been _ her. Yes, maybe he'd see the light or come to his senses, but she'd moved on, better jobs, bigger rings. Mika didn't have time to cry, she was too busy succeeding. 

 

God, she was ready: from calling her mom, to several stolen victory coffees with Jean (who had known the entire time, of course) to planning her goddamn outfit; Mikasa was ready for whatever fresh hell Ackerman would throw at her.


	13. Whipped Into Shape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Levi compares being a sorority girl to being a murderer.

Mikasa stared at the screen with disturbing focus as Hanji Zoe pranced across the stage with an unnerving amount of pep, waving around her Cardio Whip 3000 like it was a damn flamethrower.

 

Ackerman paused the video, standing up. “This,” He threw a glare in Mika’s direction. “Is our brand new client, Ms. Hanji Zoe.” Levi raised an eyebrow. “Silly as it seems, this woman’s made millions off of workout dvds and self help books. According to her, happily married to Erwin Smith, thirty years her senior. That is until her stepdaughter, Petra Ral came downstairs to see Hanji covered in his blood.” Mikasa raised an eyebrow, deciding not to say anything as the professor continued: “If she pled, I could get her out in less than five years, but Ms. Zoe claims she didn’t kill him. Let’s keep watching.”

 

He played the video, and the interns watched in a horrified rapture as Hanji explained how the workout gear could also be used as a defense weapon, in a bloodthirsty way that seemed almost misanthropic. “So…” Annie started in what seemed like barely contained morbid curiosity. “She’s doing workout classes in prison?”

 

Levi nodded, rolling his eyes at the stupid question. “I know, we all think she’s guilty, but I need you all to get her to trust me, I’m her only chance.” His fiery dark eyes came to rest on Mikasa. “She’s a Delta Nu alum, much like Miss Ackerman.”

 

Yes, Mika bit back. Neither of us are bad people.

 

“Like I said,” Ackerman reiterated. “It’s a confession or death row. Let’s go visit her, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay. I would say don't attack me but y'all can do what you want.
> 
> I'm reworking my schedule because now the school year's started I'm actually dying. (cue dramatic ooh my life is so hard fic writer speech): It's kinda difficult to be a chronically ill honors student who also runs a set crew and makes 11$ an hour at Jamba Juice.
> 
> So, please be patient! I'm switching up my schedule since my big 2 multichaps aren't making me as happy as they originally did (I'm not giving up though!) so I'm going to start throwing a few passion fics into the fray and see what happens!
> 
> Thank you all for your (occasionally aggressive) comments-slash-support! I'm going to start writing them out and taping them to my school stuff for encouragement.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have questions about this fic, I suggest you listen to Legally Blonde the musical at around ten pm while reading Attack On Titan from volume thirteen on.


End file.
